In the related art, there has been known a method of drying a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, referred to as a “wafer”), which is a substrate, by bringing the wafer having an upper surface wet with a liquid into contact with a processing fluid in a supercritical state during a drying processing after the upper surface of the water is processed by the liquid (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-012538).